


Better Together

by Notmycatsname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Queer Themes, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmycatsname/pseuds/Notmycatsname
Summary: They didn’t fix each other, and neither, really, did time. But they were more whole than they had been. Cho owed her life to Harry and Ginny, she knew that much.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 11





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

> notmycatsname on tumblr

They are both on the couch when she got home. Harry sits lost in some nature documentary with Ginny asleep, curled up against the arm of the couch with her feet in his lap. Cho kicks her shoes off and joins them, sitting on Harry's other side.

"Good visit?" Harry doesn't try to keep the teasing tone out of his voice. He tears his eyes away from the hyena pack on screen to smile at her, head tipping to rest on her shoulder.

She smiles softly back at him and reaches for his hand that rests on Ginny’s ankle. “It was fine. An overall average family visit, I suppose.” Cho rolls her shoulders, trying to release the tension from her body.

It really wasn’t an unpleasant visit with her family, all things considered. She knows all about Harry’s childhood, his time with his uncle and aunt. Its certainly never anything like that. She and her parents are perfectly cordial and friendly to each other, but there is always this underlying feeling in her chest that she would never be exactly what they had wanted and expected in a daughter. Her younger brother had checked all the boxes perfectly but Cho just seems to fall short, just a little too different, too queer, too tall and muscular. She embraces it now, though, with Harry and Ginny.

He nods and turns his attention back to the television, lacing their fingers together on top of Ginny’s leg. “Did you know hyenas are more closely related to cats than dogs? They even do the weird licking-their-ass-with-their-leg-up thing,” he mutters.

“I can’t believe you’ve been watching this all day,” Ginny mumbles, stretching her legs and shifting to a more seated position. She blinks a few times at Cho and frowns. “Fuck, what time is it? I wanted to make dinner for you and have it ready by the time you got home.”

Cho shakes her head and smiles, feeling unbelievably lucky that she has two people who loved and cared for her so dearly. “It’s just after 5. We can cook tomorrow, I’m not feeling it tonight.” She turns to rest against the arm of the couch, mirroring Ginny’s pose so she can tangle their legs together atop Harry’s lap. “You could pop out and get us some pizza though,” she adds with a smile.

“Ooh and can we get those little cheese nuggets as well?” Harry asks without looking away from the television.

“I suppose we can get the cheese things, just for you.” Ginny leans forward to kiss him on the head before standing up and stretching. She looks down at her clothes, cutoff shorts and one of Cho’s old shirts, shrunken with age and too small for Ginny even if it wasn’t. “I guess I’ll change and then head out,” she mutters, leaning down to kiss Cho as well before going into the bedroom.

It was difficult sometimes for Cho to believe that her life had turned out this way, she thought as she lay back and pulled Harry towards her. Really, it was amazing that any of them had been so lucky. The first few months after the war ended had been shit for all of them. Harry had gotten an apartment and started Auror training in an attempt to jumpstart a normal life. He had quit and was living off of Sirius and Remus’s couch within three weeks. Ginny spent the summer in a mourning house, dreading returning to the place where she watched her schoolmates and brother die.

Cho had plans for her life before the war ended. She was going to move to Glasgow, study at Strathclyde’s wizarding archives program then maybe apply for a research position at Oxford. .But then she was back at Hogwarts watching as the castle still crumbled and the life drained out of some 3rd year who snuck out to fight and paid the price. Even after they had won, there was so much destruction left. And how was she supposed to go on.

Cho’s life had just felt off, even if she didn’t lose as much as the rest of them, as Harry and Ginny. It didn’t seem right to be relieved that it was over when so many people had died in the process. This war and the forces behind it had wrecked her life, but at least she was among those who came out alive. But that didn’t feel fair either.

They had all reconnected around three years later, after each one of them had had their own respective breakdown of sorts. They didn’t fix each other, and neither, really, did time. But they were more whole than they had been. She owed her life to Harry and Ginny, she knew that much.

“Are you, um...trying to start something?” Harry’s voice tears Cho away from her thoughts, and she realizes she had been steadily trailing her fingertips across his waistband.

She laughs softly and darts her index finger across the button and zip of his jeans. “Depends on whether or not you want me to.” She shifts down on the couch so that she can kiss the back of his neck but he turns and catches her lips with his own instead.

The couch isn't quite big enough for the two of them to lay comfortably together, but she doesn't mind so much when he pushes her onto her back to lay half on top of her, one hand coming down to stroke her side as he kisses her. She truly hadn’t been trying to start something, but she isn't about to put a stop to it, not when she nips softly at his bottom lip with her teeth and Harry moans so lightly against her tongue.

At the sound of the bathroom door opening, Cho glances up to see Ginny coming back into the room, smirking at them both. “Oh so this is why you sent me out to go get food, I see.” She stands leaning against the door frame, arms crossed in front of her.

Cho smiles as they separate, carding her fingers through the hair on the back of Harry’s neck. Harry glances over before moving to kiss her neck. She can already see a faint blush creeping across Ginny’s cheeks. She loves that about Ginny, how easily she can blush even as she snarks back at them.

“We’ll be here when you get back. Maybe if you-” she gasps, cutting herself off as she feels the sharp bite of teeth against her neck. Harry’s eyes gleam up at her, now licking the mark he’s made.

The couch jostles as Ginny sits at the other end, watching them both with a light in her eyes. “I called ahead and the pizza won’t be ready for nearly an hour. I’ve got plenty of time to watch.”

Harry groans against her neck around another sharp bite as Cho curses softly, pulling at the hair wrapped around her fingers. She feels him hardening against her and it makes her stomach clench pleasantly. She needs a moment to breathe, though, and pushes him back so she can sit up.

Its still odd to her, that she can have this. Both of them. She catches her breath while Harry and Ginny kiss now. Harry brings his hands up to cup Ginny’s jaw while she flits her fingers past the waistband of his jeans. She’s been on the receiving end of both of those touches, Harry’s reverence and Ginny’s confidence. Cho isn't sure she deserved it sometimes. But then again, she knows how she fits in their life, that it takes the three of them together to have this love.

Cho shifts closer to them now, pressed up against Harry to trace the soft lines of Ginny’s face. The two of them make eye contact as Ginny licks across Harry’s lips, sliding into his mouth. Cho fucking loves them, the both of them so much, and can’t help herself from joining Ginny’s hands at Harry’s waistband, sliding lower to pet him through the denim material. He pulls away from Ginny’s tongue to bite at her neck as he did Cho’s before, breath coming more ragged as the both of them reach into his now unbuttoned jeans.

Heat spreads throughout Cho’s body when Ginny leans in to kiss her, Harry sandwiched between them and their entwined fingers wrapped around his cock. Harry may be full of soft care and comfort, but it’s Ginny and all her sharp edges that really aims to please and knows just what Cho wants. Cho wonders briefly in the moment how they see her. She feels she’s more selfish in bed than either of them, although perhaps they need her to soak up their excess affection.

Ginny slides her hand out from Harry’s pants after a bit and pushes them both away. She moves back to sit on their old bean bag chair on the floor, legs spread wide and looks at the two of them with a quirked eyebrow. “I believe I said I wanted to watch.”

Laughing, Harry kicks off his jeans and repositions himself seated in the middle of the couch.. He brings his hand up to stroke gently across Cho’s face, rubbing his palm against her shaved head. “Come here.”

Cho feels light-headed and sits atop his lap, her thighs on either side of his. She always wears dresses or skirts to see her family, a feeble attempt to try and meet their expectations, and normally hates it but now, she can't help but praise their existence. There’s only two thin layers of fabric between them and Cho knows that Harry will be able to feel how wet she is. Harry has a hand on her lower back and the other just under her breast, his thumb stroking gently across her skin. She’s lost in the feeling of it now as Harry sucks her tongue into his mouth and his fingers sneak up her thigh, under her skirt and past her underwear.

“I want - we should…” She can’t get a thought out because now he’s running his index finger up and down her clit so lightly and it’s so good but not enough. They’ve come a hell of a long way since their first kiss her sixth year because he knows just what she means. Harry leans back to undress them both further but suddenly they’re both completely naked. Cho turns her head and sees Ginny staring at them with a fire in her eyes, jaw set. Her hips are thrusting ever so slightly, letting the seam of her jeans rub her in an imitation of Harry’s fingers. Cho knows Ginny works herself up first just watching and thinking before she even starts to touch herself and Cho feels her whole body flush as she wonders what might be going through Ginny’s mind.

A smile breaks across Ginny’s face and Cho realizes she’s been starring, not really kissing Harry anymore as much as gasping at his mouth. He’s grinding up against her and leaning down to kiss at her breasts. A soft bite to her nipple tears Cho’s attention back to him and her body jerks, her elbow crashing into Harry’s head and knocking his glasses askew.

“Fuck! I’m so sorry,” she gasps, holding Harry’s head between her hands but he’s laughing and kissing her palm.

“You’re so ticklish,” he murmurs, against her hand. His kisses are open mouth now, sloppy and wet. "Lay down,” she feels him say against her now wet palm.

Cho moves to the floor, her back cushioned by the plush shag carpet. Harry straddles her waist now, leaning forward to suck on her ear while teasing her slit, not quite dipping in far enough but making her want it more. Cho clenches her teeth together and reaches to feel Harry’s cock with the hand covered in his spit. She teases him like he’s teasing her, her fist loose around him as she feels just how hot he is in her hand.

Strong hands grip her thighs and she sinks her fingers into his hair, pushing Harry’s head down, lower. His tongue is so hot and wet, lapping against her clit. Cho thrusts into his mouth, against her tongue. Harry always makes her feel at home in her body in a way she hadn’t thought possible before.

A moan breaks through their harsh breathing and she watches Ginny breathing heavily now, touching herself through her jeans with her other hand. “Do you - fuck, wanna peg him?” Cho sees Ginny’s eyes light up at the thought of fucking into Harry and he fucks into Cho, and she feels him twitch in her hands. She feels a fire within her, remembering how it feels when the three of them are so joined in their bliss.

Harry raises his head, panting, and locks eyes with Ginny. She stares at him, her mouth open slightly, before raking her eyes up Cho’s body and meeting her eyes, shaking her head. Ginny’s smiling now. She vanishes her clothes and comes to lay beside them. “Next time, maybe,” she mumbles as Harry leans over to kiss her. “Go on, then.”

Cho wraps her legs around Harry and urges him forward with her ankles. Her thighs look big around his waist, like they could crush his lean frame but she doesn’t see that as a weakness or a flaw now. She sees the strength in them, the cords of her muscles as she clenches around him. Harry looks down at her with equal parts adoration and hunger as he slides into her.

The force of Ginny’s exhale warms Cho’s skin and she reaches out to bury her fingers in her fiery hair. Her eyes flutter closed as Harry thrusts into her and Ginny scoots closer and settles herself against her, pressing the hot wetness between her legs against Cho’s side. He’s being so, so gently and making the softest sounds while she rocks against Cho and sucks and bites marks against her chest. Cho used to feel self-conscious about this, how she can only bring herself to bring a shaking hand to stroke against their cheekbones while she luxuriates in their touch.

Now, though, she sees how Harry’s jaw clenches as she moans at the slide of his cock. She feels Ginny shudder as she shakes her hand across freckled skin. Cho reaches out and pulls Ginny towards her, presses her hand against the slickness between her legs and feels her own clit ache as Ginny rubs against her with urgency. Cho breaks then with the feeling of the two of her favorite people finding their pleasure with her body and her legs clench so tightly around Harry’s waist. He gasps roughly at her strength and pulls out quickly, working himself over until he spills on her soft stomach.

Ginny lets out a high little cry that both of them will tease her for later and seizes against Cho’s fingers. She lays there as they catch their breath, sticky from sweat and both of their come and the insecurities of her body are the furthest thing from her mind. Cho gathers them both close to her, Harry on her chest and Ginny spooned against her, on the itchy shag carpet. It’s too hard under her back, especially when they’re a perfectly good bed in just the other room but it’ll do for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I had plans for a more in-depth piece on Cho and her life after Hogwarts but long fics are hard and I'd just like to write about Harry Potter and his two strong girlfriends.


End file.
